uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pizza Steve/@comment-25222742-20140612012108/@comment-25222742-20140612152047
My favorite cartoon character of all time is Finn from Adventure Time. However, I think I'm going to stop liking him and make Corey Riffin my favorite because of many reasons. One is that Adventure Time is starting to suck. The show that I used go love like a madman and obsess over every day has now taken a turn for the worst. Finn and Flame Princess broke up, Finn is now growing up and being more mature and less fun like he used to be, the latest episodes are now becoming very lost of humor and full of annoying and stupid things for instance: In the episode "Blade of Grass" they made a joke which was to make a giant pizza fly through the air and for Finn to cut it in half and then Finn and Jake took up like 20 seconds of screen time talking about the pizza like this. *Finn: "I cut that pizza in half." *Jake: "Why?" *Finn: "I cut that pizza in half." *Jake: "Yes I know that you said that already but why?" *Finn: "Cuz it was about to bonk you on the head." *Jake: "What?" *Finn: "Yeah." *Finn: "That pizza ... Jake ... was going to bonk you on the head ... but I saved you ... with my SWORD!!! Their conversation was something along those lines. The whole scene in general was just very annoying and the only thing that even came close to humor in that episode. I feel like the creators of the show just don't care about their fans anymore and only care about getting ratings and money and they take advantage of Finn and Flame Princess's break up by making all of these episodes which would seem like Finn and Flame Princess are going to get back together in them like "The Red Throne" and "Breezy" which only lead to disappointment. I feel like these are just publicity stunts to trick fans into watching episodes of Adventure Time they don't like. None of even the most serious episodes like "Betty" have anything serious in them. Even in the most serious parts of that episode, you hear characters saying a bunch of silly things like "What the bizz?" or "Hey! What the ding yo!" It's just very annoying and stupid it ruined the entire episode for me. I feel like I should watch the episode "Princess Day" to give Flame Princess getting back together with Finn one last chance, but I have a good feeling I'll be disappointed and by the time I see that episode, there will be information about another future episode that Oh Finn and Flame Princess might get back together in this episode. Well, I'm not going to fall a slave to that sort of thing. Anyway, I'm liking Grojband way better than Adventure Time and watching it way more because Grojband is actually funny. It has actual humor in every episode. Clever humor, clever puns, clever references, running gags, all sorts of things like that. The animation is amazing even in it's first few episodes. I like Corey's personality way better than Finn's. If they make really good recurring characters in the show, they don't neglect them like Adventure Time does with Flame Princess, instead they make them all make major appearances in heaps of episodes. I'm starting to hope that Corey and Laney get together more than I hope that Finn and Flame Princess do and not to mention Grojband sings at least one song in every episode of the show. I can hardly think of any good Adventure Time songs which aren't just a bunch of random crap. So as for now, Finn is still my favorite character, but I am quickly losing interest in him and becoming way more obsessed with Corey and if I'm disappointed again by the episode "Princess Day," I'll say goodbye to Finn and hello to Corey without hesitation. Right now, I don't even know why I'm still giving Adventure Time a chance.